Leuca Lassi
by Inquisitive
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir take their young brother out for a bit of fun on an autumn day in Rivendell, but when Estel runs head long into a dangerous situation it's up to the twins to keep their brother from repeating the same mistake twice. contains spanking


Title: Leuca Lassi  
Author: Ink  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, and so on… I make no profit from this.  
A/N: Warning contains spanking of a child; if this is something you do not condone please do not continue further. Thank you.

Elladan and Elrohir were extremely pleased with themselves, they had spent half the morning setting up the surprise for their baby brother, and now they were ready to enjoy it with him. They headed for the house, bright orange and yellow leaves crunching delightfully underfoot. Autumn settled beautifully over Rivendell, the colors of the changing season lent much to the overall beauty of their home. It was Estel's favorite season of all, for the twins often went on long patrols in the spring and summer, leaving him alone much of the time with nary a playmate to be had, and the winter months were filled with too many hours cooped up indoors, at four years old, Estel needed room to run and play.

They found their quarry with no trouble at all; Erestor was escorting the boy to the kitchens to get him a bit of a snack before he left him in the nursery to play. Estel had a few hours of lessons each morning, El and Roh were amazed at the speed at which the toddler seemed to be picking things up. They were of course aware that humans had to learn faster than elves because they did not have an eternity in which to pursue knowledge, but Estel was already reading common words and he could write his name, albeit in large slightly shaky letters. The minute the little boy set eyes on his brothers, he launched himself into their waiting embrace.

"Just the impling we were looking for," Roh said merrily, passing him to El who took his turn squeezing the life out of the boy.

"We've got something for you," El informed the small figure happily squirming in his arms. Erestor watched them fondly for a minute before leaving his charge in the care of his elder brothers. He was immensely glad the twins had found time to spend with Estel, he had been lonely of late, too many hours spent playing by himself were wearing on him and his disposition had been growing ever darker, hopefully this respite from his daily routine would leave him more cheerful.

"I thought you were gone for today," Estel told El as he carried him up to his chambers, they would need to change him into warmer clothes for their little outing.

"That is what you were supposed to think," El replies.

"Had we told you we were free, this would not have been a surprise," Roh continued.

"And, you would never have been able to concentrate in you lessons," El added.

"We wouldn't want to ruin our fun by having Ressor mad at you," Roh finished, digging through the chest of clothes that seemed so small. El tossed Estel into the air and onto the bed where he bounced quite high before landing in a fit of giggles on the bedspread. "Off with that good clothing Estel," Roh said imperiously waving a hand at his little brother as though this alone was reason enough to obey, Estel giggled again, his smile genuine and happy, containing an innocence that none but the very young can still maintain, his round cheeks dimpled slightly and his large eyes were bright with the enthusiastic joy of being around his big brothers. El helped him with his tunic and leggings and then paused as though to consider the boy before him.

"Brother?" he inquired.

"Yes?" Roh played along.

"This looks to me like the belly of a boy that has not been visited by the tickle monster in far too long,"

"I agree, my dear brother how remiss we have been we must remedy the situation at once!" Roh said as both twins stalked toward the vulnerable white skin laid out before them. Estel squealed and tried to roll off the bed but Elladan caught him by one ankle and soon twenty fingers were ghosting over his sensitive skin, he shrieked with laughter which made the twins laugh and soon they had dissolved into a thumb wrestling war, as they did not believe Estel's assertion that their fingers were equally agile. Estel was refereeing, and the match ended with Roh the victor because somehow his thumb had been aided by two tiny hands.

Finally remembering the task at hand… Estel had begun to shiver as his fireplace would not be lit until the sun began to set, they grabbed the thick leggings and warm tunic and helped him to redress. Once ready, they each grabbed a hand and Estel spent more of the trip to the front hall with his feet dangling in the air as he swung between his brothers, than with them set firmly upon the ground as his Ada was forever reminding him was the proper way to get where you were going.

The air was crisp and bright with the scent of fallen leaves, apple cider that was being brewed out by the stables where the press has been taken out of storage, and pumpkins which were finally getting big enough to be impressive. Autumn had just begun, but the feeling of the season had already set in and everyone was embracing this festive time before the snows fall and the world is made clean so that it may renew itself in the spring.

Elrohir swung Estel up onto his shoulders and kept hold of his boots as they begin their short hike to the clearing in which they have set up their gift to their baby brother.

"I like it up here," Estel said in a quiet calm voice, not like his usually excited chatter at all. "It's like seeing everything the way you see it, when I grow up I'm going to be tall too and I'm going to be just like you."

The thought of this little sprite grown was horribly disconcerting, but the twins knew that for them it would be but a blink of an eye before their baby brother was a full grown man, ready to take on the world. That was the exact reason they had cleared time for him this day, they knew that this age was to be treasured and all the time they spent with him was precious.

El, looking to lighten the mood, grabbed Estel, flipped him upside down in midair, and hung him from a low tree branch by the bend in his knees. He looked absurdly like some over grown opossum dangling there and he could tell that Roh was thinking the exact same thought for they broke into identical grins at the same moment.

"El…" Estel whined, his face turning slightly pink as the blood rushed to his head.

"Yes Estel?" Elladan asked as though genuinely curious about what his upside down brother had to say.

"Let me down from here!" Estel huffed indignantly crossing his arms over his chest and executing an impressive inverted pout.

"I don't know," El mused, "what do you think Roh, should we let him down?"

"He looks quite comfortable, I don't see why he could not stay the whole night there, perhaps he can even dine on the delicious looking leaves I see not far from his left foot," Roh responded in that same considering tone. Estel's eyes widened and he looked so genuinely startled at the thought that Roh had to reach out quickly and snatch him before he could fall.

"You wouldn't really leave me there would you Roh?" Estel asked worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, a habit he had picked up recently since he had stopped (almost at least) sucking his thumb.

"Of course not baby brother," El said ruffling his hair and running the back of his hand lovingly down a smooth cheek, pulling the lip out of harms way.

"Whoever would we tease if we did not have you?" Roh finished the sentence, the words belayed by the warm arms wrapped lovingly around the small boy they had grown to adore like no other.

The trio resumed their walk, Estel's cheeks grew rosy with the cold, but he hardly even noticed. When they reached the last bend beyond the clearing, Roh put a hand over his brother's eyes, sharing a conspiratorial smile, the twins advanced into the clearing, there Elrohir dragged out the suspense by wandering around aimlessly for a minute or two, just enough time to feel Estel actually begin to thrum with anticipation.

"Are you ready Estel?" El asked barely restraining the mirth that wanted so badly to escape and envelop him.

"Aye, of course I am ready!" Estel burst out trying to pry Roh's hand from his eyes.

"Surprise baby brother," Elladan and Elrohir said at the same time, Roh raised his hand and Estel's eyes grew round as a huge smile broke out upon his small face.

"We are going leaf jumping!" he fairly shouted, wiggling for Roh to put him down so he could take a flying leap at the absolutely monstrous pile of leaves the twins had spent hours gathering into this clearing earlier.

Elrohir obliged and as soon as his feet hit the ground Estel was running full tilt at the leaves, he leapt as high as he could and landed with the satisfying crunch and rustle of dry foliage.

El was next, being sure not to land atop his little brother he rushed at the pile and jumped executing a neat flip in the air and landing on his back in the soft cushion of leaves. Not to be outdone his twin actually took a few steps back before running at the pile, as he neared he spun into a quick cartwheel and pulled off a back flip when he came out of it, landing him in a puff of red and gold next to Elladan while Estel climbed into their laps.

"Thank you," he said hugging each in turn, this was one of his favorite past times and he rarely had an opportunity to indulge, he was too small to gather enough leaves together to play in and no one else had time to waste on such a menial task.

"You are quite welcome Estel," Roh said, then pushed himself up and grabbed the small body up, he spun him around several times then threw him into the deepest part of the pile at the very top of the mound of leaves, Estel all but disappeared into the mass, the only sign that he was still in there was the manic giggling emanating from within.

For three hours they jumped and played, the twins enjoying acting like carefree elflings once more and Estel enjoying spending time with two of his favorite people in the whole world. But the afternoon slipped by quickly, as such perfect afternoons are wont to do, and before they knew it they were headed back down the path toward their home, El carrying a tired and messy but still very disappointed Estel. He had not wanted their time together to end, not when there was still time in the day that they could play, but he was late for his nap and would grow grouchy without it, and the twins had another appointment that they dared not miss.

Back in his own room, after a once over brushing off by the twins, and a far more thorough job by a tutting maid, Estel pouted as he laid in the bed, his tunic and boots had been removed leaving him in leggings and his undershirt, he wanted to play some more, and he was not in the least bit tired.

Straining his ears to hear any movement in the hallway, Estel got out of bed and pulled his tunic back on. Slowly, bare feet hardly making a sound on the stone floor, he made his way to one of the rarely used side entrances. He could not believe his luck when the door opened and his path through the garden was clear, he was going to succeed in sneaking out of the house! Still barefoot (he hadn't wanted to risk going to get them in the front hall) he headed over the hard cold ground in search of the clearing where, despite playing in them for hours, the leaves were still mounded together in a fairly neat pile.

As the numbness in his small feet intensified, so did his determination, but the trip seemed to take much longer than it had earlier. What Estel could not take into consideration was the fact that his brother's had much longer legs, and knew precisely where they were going. But through sheer dumb luck, just as his teeth were starting to chatter against his will and he was starting to reconsider his idea, he found the leaves. He was so overjoyed at actually making it by himself that his feet and his misery were instantly forgotten and he launched himself at the pile, heart bursting with adrenaline and frantic joy.

Elladan and Elrohir, fresh from an advanced archery lesson, were on their way back to the clearing to push the leaves to the sides near the tree line so they would not be in the way for any autumn picnickers who frequented this particular spot regularly when they heard a shriek of fear. Without a word they broke into a dead run, rounded the corner and stopped, their blood running cold at the sight they beheld.

Estel hit the leaves and giggled to himself as they covered him blocking his view of the sky. As he sat up he heard a sound and turned, there right next to him was the biggest snake Estel had ever seen in his short few years in this world, he shrieked.

"Estel, daro, do not move," Elladan said as calmly as he could. Elrohir had already unslung his bow and was lining up a shot, they both knew that they only had one shot to save their baby brother, the snake was reared up and poised to strike and Estel had the look of someone who was going to either try to run or start crying and at this point either would end in disaster. Elrohir flashed a quick look at his twin, his nerves showing in his eyes, but his fingers were steady as they notched the arrow and with a final deep breath he released the string.

There was a breath of time while the arrow was flying through the air that seemed to stand still, no one moved, no one breathed, the wind itself seemed to have died completely, then with a sickening thwack, the snakes head, fangs still bared, parted company with the rest of its body. The severed head closed with a snap on air, obviously the snake had not yet realized that it was no longer among the living, then its eyes glazed and it stilled.

Estel broke into sobbing tears, pulling in great gulps of breath, Elladan was at his side in an instant, and he snatched the boy into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. Tears of relief and fright rolled down his own cheeks as the realization that Estel was in fact all right set in. Elrohir joined them and wrapped his arms around them both, his tears mingling with theirs and for a moment they were all content to hold each other and draw comfort from one another. The first to pull back was Estel.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked, his voice stuffy from crying.

"What do you think impling?" Elrohir asked sternly. Estel bowed his head and sniffled some more while Elladan carried him over to a mossy rock by the trees. He sat the little boy in his lap facing him; he had just realized that his baby brother was barefoot.

"Do you know why we are going to spank you?" Elladan asked, rubbing his hands over Estel's feet to bring some warmth back into them.

"Because the snake almost bit me," Estel replied dejectedly.

"Nay," Elrohir said at once, "You do not control the snakes Estel, you only have control over your actions, what have you done this day that has earned you a spanking?" realization dawned in Estel's eyes.

"I sneaked out, and I didn't bring shoes, and I didn't tell anybody," he said biting his lip harshly.

"Quite a list," Elladan said.

"I'm sorry," Estel whispered.

"We know you're sorry now impling, but we are going to spank you so that you remember and next time you want to do something like this it won't be quite so tempting," Elladan explained, lowering the small leggings and flipping his little brother over his knee. He landed seven hard swats, turning the backside over his lap a bright pink before rising and switching places with Elrohir.

"Please stop," Estel begged, he was crying hard and his nose was running. Elrohir felt bad that he had to keep punishing the little mite, but if they did not do it now, he could get himself into further trouble later.

"If we had not come along Estel, you could be dead right now, how do you think we would feel if that happened? How would Ada feel? He doesn't even know where you are right now he is probably frantic with worry," Elrohir lectured as he began his half of the spanking. When he was done he pulled Estel's limp frame into his arms and held him tight.

When Estel had calmed, they righted his clothing and Elladan picked him up and carried him as they headed back to their home and their father. About halfway there the excitement of the day (both good and bad) and the lack of a nap caught up with him, and Estel fell asleep in his brother's arms, his thumb which he had tried so hard to stop sucking, was firmly in his mouth. Elladan and Elrohir shared a small private smile, it was moments like these they would miss when Estel outgrew such childish things, he was precious to them and they would suffer no hurt to come to him, he was their baby brother in every way but blood and love more than blood makes ties that bind.

They carried him to the front entrance silently, there they met up with Elrond who was indeed getting a bit frantic, his youngest had been reported missing ten minuets ago and their search had turned up nothing. Upon seeing his boys he breathed a sigh of relief and gave thanks to the Valar that Estel had brothers to look out for him. He knew that the twins would fill him in on all the details later, right now they would take Estel up and put him to bed, from the look of things they had all had a very long afternoon.

The End

Leuca Lassi Snake Leaves  
Daro Stop


End file.
